


Hearts Sown Together

by letskissandtellanawfultruth



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Internalised Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letskissandtellanawfultruth/pseuds/letskissandtellanawfultruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you, Buck! Don’t leave me.” He exclaimed. And then he froze. That wasn’t what he wanted to say; it just came out. And yet Bucky stopped and dropped his bags. Steve was trying not to cry again. He fell to his knees by Bucky, clinging to his hips. “I’m sorry, Buck. It’s true, I’m...that way. But, I can ignore it. I’m sorry. Just, don’t leave. I’ll change, I promise.”</p><p>“Y-you love me?” Bucky asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts Sown Together

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm finally popping my ao3 cherry, please be gentle. This is pretty much just smut but who's complaining ;)

“Fuckin’ hell, Steve” Bucky growled, his eyes glaring daggers. They stood in a dark alley, facing each other with closed fists and determination; Bucky’s to get Steve to fuck off and leave him the hell alone, and Steve to tell Bucky there was no way in hell he was leaving him. “I already told ya, I don’t want nothin’ to do with ya anymore, alright?”

“But why, Buck? All these years and you’re gonna throw it all away?” Steve had a sadness in his eyes at the concept of losing his best friend which, to him, seemed to come out of nowhere. This morning they’d been sitting in their apartment together laughing; now, they were fighting in an alley. “Why are ya so ticked off at me? I ain’t done nothing, Buck.”

“This...it ain’t about you, Steve.” Bucky hesitated. Steve saw his fists relax for a moment, before clenching harder than ever. His knuckles turned white and Steve could tell his nails were digging into the flesh of his palm.

“Then what is it about? Ya know you can tell me, right?” Bucky’s eyes softened before closing them, shaking his head.

“I just, I gotta go Stevie, alright?” And with that, he walked out of the alley. Steve stood confused for a moment, before going to follow Bucky. However, Steve couldn’t see him on the street in either direction. Steve has lost him, and he didn’t know if Bucky would come back. And so began his slow walk back to their his apartment.  
It was at the door that he heard movement. And so, for the second time that day, his hands became fists as he readied to fight the intruder. What he found, however, was Bucky stumbling through the apartment collecting his things.

“Buck, what are ya doing?” Steve asked, his hands going slack and closing the door behind him.

“I’m packin’.” He answered, not even looking in Steve’s direction. “Gettin’ outta here, Steve.” It was when Steve looked closer that he saw Bucky’s red eyes and tear stained cheeks. When Steve took a step closer, Bucky turned his back and walked into their bedroom. There was the sound of drawers opening and hitting the ground. “Sorry” was mumbled from down the hallway.

Steve walked down the hall and into the room to see Bucky picking up all of the clothes that spread over the floor, folding them neatly and placing them back. Except for the clothes that belonged to him, which were being placed in his suitcase not as neatly.

“Buck, you’re being ridiculous. You don’t gotta move out. Just...stay, please? For me, Buck?” Bucky stopped, hands hovering over his suitcase which was already half full. His head slowly started shaking.

“I gotta, Steve. I just...I can’t anymore, okay?”

“You can’t what anymore? You haven’t even explained why you have to leave!” Steve was starting to get annoyed. “No one’s makin’ ya, Buck. Just, put it all back.” He knelt besides Bucky, placing his hand on his shoulder. It wasn’t long before Bucky’s shoulders started to shake. He had begun to cry. “Hey, Buck, it’s okay. I’m here, it’s okay.” Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky, holding him close as his tears fell down his face. Before Steve realised, he’d placed a kiss on the top of Bucky’s head. Bucky froze before crying even harder. He freaked out, pushing Steve away from him and scrambling to his feet.

“What the fuck, Steve?!” Bucky backed himself against a wall, staring at Steve with wide eyes.

“Look, I’m...I’m sorry Buck. I just...I’m sorry.” Steve put his hands up and backed away, but made sure to stand in front of the door so Bucky couldn’t leave – not like this. “I promise I won’t I...please, don’t go. I need you, Buck.” Now Steve was the one who felt like crying. He loved Bucky, always had. But his reaction to Steve simply kissing the top of his head? Clearly Bucky didn’t return the feelings. He was disgusted with Steve, he knew it. Steve was full of shame. Of course Bucky wasn’t a fairy, he wasn’t into that stuff. He was always a ladies’ man, going on all those dates. But Steve...he’d seen all those pretty boys in the streets selling themselves. Hell, he’d been tempted himself by them. And the cute boy who lives on the floor below them, they’d made eye contact a few times and it would leave a stirring in his trousers. He’d never had feelings for girls like that, not even with all the dates Bucky had set up for him. He was a fairy, and there was nothing he could do except pray to God that he would be forgiven. Even after all the nights that he’d touched himself to the thought of Bucky, and Bucky’s hands and mouth - oh God. Even now, staring at Bucky and having those thoughts made his trousers tighten a little. If Bucky were to look down a little, maybe he could tell. Oh god, that would make things worse. Then he’d really know about Steve, he’d leave and never want to see him again. What if that’s why he was leaving? Because he already knew? He hadn’t been as close to Steve lately, choosing to sleep on their couch rather than share a room with Steve. He wouldn’t pose for Steve’s drawings anymore. He went out drinking more, and went on a record number of dates.

Steve couldn’t help that he found Bucky attractive. Hell, he was beautiful! He’d thought so ever since he met him, when they were just kids. From a young age, Steve had known he’d been into guys. The first one had been Bucky; except that, unlike the others over the years, the feelings had never gone away. In fact, they’d gotten stronger. He couldn’t stand to live without Bucky, he had no idea what he’d do.

“You can’t leave me, Buck. Not now, please.” And then the tears started to fall. They both stood facing each other, but no words being spoken. Just staring at one another and crying. Thinking about how much they loved the other.

“I gotta. I can’t stay. It ain’t you, buddy, it’s me.” Bucky wiped at his face and began to pack again.

“What the fuck, Bucky?! Whatta ya mean it’s you? You can’t leave me!” Steve was filled with rage and fear at the thought of Bucky truly leaving. He threw himself at Bucky, ripping the shirt from his hands and flinging across the room.

“For fuck’s sake, Steve!” Bucky was getting angry too. Why couldn’t he understand. And that was when Steve picked up Bucky’s suitcase and turning it upside, causing the contents to spill out messily on the floor. And so Bucky threw the first punch. He was also filled with rage and fear, more for the fact that if he stayed any longer Steve might find out his feelings. And he couldn’t stand to see Steve look at him with disgust and shame, to not want to even be near him anymore. It would break his heart. He couldn’t live in a world like that. And so Steve swung back. Bucky made sure to hold back a little; Steve was so tiny, he was sick enough without Bucky adding to it. But he still needed to get his message through. They both ended up on the floor, wrestling each other.

“Back the fuck off, Steve. I’m leavin’ and you better not stop me.” Bucky threw Steve off of him and grabbed a bundle of clothes, stuffing them ungracefully into the suitcase and closing it. Steve sat on the floor trying to catch his breath. Bucky took one last look at Steve sadly before he walked out of the bedroom.  
Steve panicked. This was actually happening. He rushed to his feet and out of the room.

“I love you, Buck! Don’t leave me.” He exclaimed. And then he froze. That wasn’t what he wanted to say; it just came out. And yet Bucky stopped and dropped his bags. Steve was trying not to cry again. He fell to his knees by Bucky, clinging to his hips. “I’m sorry, Buck. It’s true, I’m...that way. But, I can ignore it. I’m sorry. Just, don’t leave. I’ll change, I promise.”

“Y-you love me?” Bucky asked. Steve nodded with tears in his eyes. He pressed his face to Bucky’s stomach, crying silently. He repeated a mantra of ‘I’m sorry, please don’t leave’. Bucky dropped to his knees so that he could be face to face with Steve. Steve refused to make eye contact, so Bucky moved his hands to either side of Steve’s face. “Steve, look at me. Please.” And so Steve did. He would do whatever Bucky asked of him. “I love you too, you punk.”

Steve swore his heart stopped in that moment. He found himself speechless. Bucky started to laugh, and soon Steve couldn’t help but join in.

“Jerk.” Steve said when he finally found his voice. Bucky looked into his eyes before bringing Steve’s face closer and their lips met. It began soft and gentle, testing the waters. And then Bucky’s tongue touched Steve’s bottom lip, causing Steve to gasp and allow Bucky’s tongue in his mouth. Their tongues began to wrestle as they held the other closer. And then Bucky, his bravery growing, grazed his hand down Steve’s body very slowly. He started at his cheek, tracing his jaw and neck, breezing past a nipple and waiting at the waistband of his trousers. 

“Please let me touch you.” Bucky said, and Steve nodded in response. He, once again, couldn’t find the words. Bucky tenderly slid his fingers under the waistband, finding Steve’s tip. His other hand left Steve’s face, unbuttoning the trousers. Steve moaned in anticipation. Bucky teasingly lowered Steve’s zipper, sliding his knuckles along the outline of Steve’s dick. When he finally, finally, removes Steve’s dick from his underwear and begins to stroke it, Steve can’t contain his moan. He pulls Bucky’s face closer, kissing more feverishly. “Wanna put my mouth on it, Stevie.” Bucky’s voice has turned husky and, when Steve looks into his eyes, he can see the pupils swallowing up the grey.

“Please.” Steve whispers. Bucky tugs off Steve’s shirt and begins to kiss down his chest, tongue twirling around his nipples, teeth biting and pulling until they’re puffy and Steve’s whimpering.

“Shh baby, don’t want no one hearing. I’ll look after you.” Bucky promises and, with that, descends down Steve’s torso and wraps his lips around the head of Steve’s penis. Steve sounds as if the air has been punched out of him, fingers already gripping at the back of Bucky’s head. Bucky licks and sucks, hands wringing the bottom, grazing and caressing his balls. Steve bites his bottom lip in an attempt to keep quiet, but Bucky’s mouth feels like heaven and Steve’s losing himself. His hips are slowly thrusting into Bucky’s mouth, little movements that have Bucky moaning around his dick. And so Bucky lets him take over. He stops bobbing his head and looks up at Steve from under his lashes. Another whimper escapes Steve’s lips before he holds Bucky’s head more firmly and thrusts deeper until he hits the back of Bucky’s throat. Turns out, Bucky has no gag reflex. Steve’s struggling not to make noise at this point, the pleasure building up.

“I want you in me, please, Buck.” Steve says between moans and thrusts. He’s beginning to sound desperate and it makes Bucky want him even more. Bucky pulls back, spit forming a bridge between his mouth and Steve’s dick.

“Wait for me on your bed, hands and knees.” Bucky commands, wiping his mouth, and Steve can’t move fast enough. He waddles towards the bedroom, pulling his pants up along the way. Bucky takes a moment to grip his dick through his pants, hissing out a breath. He’s so hard, and it’s all for Steve. His imaginings late at night with his pants around his thighs and his fist on his dick could not prepare him for this. He rushes to the bathroom to grab a container of Vaseline. He’s never done this before, but he spoke to some of the guys in the building and they have, so he goes off what they’ve told him.

He pauses in the doorway of their bedroom at the most beautiful site. There Steve is, naked and on his hands and knees, legs spread and a hand wandering towards his hole. A moan rips from Bucky’s throat and Steve looks back from over his shoulder, smirking with the knowledge that Bucky likes what he sees.

“Thought I’d hafta start without ya.” Steve teases.

“I’ll get ya for that, Rogers.” Bucky quips back, walking over and placing the Vaseline beside the bed. He then runs his hands over Steve’s back and down his backside and thighs. A chill of pleasure travels up Steve’s spine. “You look so good like this.” Bucky states before his mouth follows the trail his hands made. Steve pushes himself into the feeling. In doing so, Bucky’s mouth misses Steve’s cheek and, instead, brushes against Steve’s hole. Steve freezes before letting out a breathe he hadn’t realised he was holding. “Oh my gosh, I’m sorry Stevie, are you okay?” Bucky pulls back suddenly, thinking he’d hurt him.

“Felt good, Buck, please.” Steve’s shaking his head, pushing his ass back towards Bucky. Bucky raises an eyebrow, but brings his face back down and presses a kiss to the hole. The moan Steve releases is obscene and Bucky can’t get enough. Bucky licks from Steve’s balls up to his hole and Steve’s already shivering with pleasure. He grabs a cheek in each hand and spreads them, sucking and licking and kissing at Steve’s hole. They’re both moaning at this point, losing themselves in the pleasure.  
“God Buck, I want more, please.” Steve begs, legs shaking and cock dripping with precum. At this point, Steve’s hole has relaxed and become loose enough for Bucky to dip his tongue inside, which only makes Steve go crazier. “Wanna suck you, and then have you fuck me, God, Buck. Let me, please, let me have it, oh God, Buck!” Bucky has to pull away and slap a hand over Steve’s mouth.

“Gotta keep quiet, remember Stevie? Shh.” He whispers in his ear, licking and kissing it. With Bucky knelt over Steve in that position, his dick brushes against his hole and continues to work Steve up.

“Gotta have you soon, Buck, can’t hold on forever, ya know.” He’s beginning to sound strained. And so Bucky grabs the Vaseline and opens the lid. Bucky stands just before the bed, with Steve kneeling on the bed.

“Tell me if it’s too much, alright?” Bucky’s voice has softened as he runs his fingers through Steve’s hair.

“I’ll be all good, Buck.” Steve responds, pushing up into the petting. And then Steve’s hands are on Bucky’s dick and his tongue starts swirling around the tip. Bucky’s head falls back for a moment, letting the pleasure wash over him. He takes a deep breath through his nose before dipping his index and middle fingers into the Vaseline, coating them thoroughly. He then moves so that the fingers brush over Steve’s hole. Steve pushes his ass back, silently begging as his eyes look up from beneath his dark lashes. When Bucky’s fingers ever so slowly breach Steve, he gasps around Bucky’s dick and begins sucking harder and sloppier.  
By the time Bucky has the two fingers inside, scissoring to stretch Steve, he’s moaning around Bucky’s cock, drool running down his chin and tears in his eyes from his gag reflex.

“I’m r-ready, Buck, get in me already.” Steve demands, stroking Bucky’s dick and kissing his way up Bucky’s chest to his mouth.

“I don’t wanna hurt you, Stevie. One more finger, ‘kay?” Steve sighs but nods, and allows Bucky to coat another finger in Vaseline before slipping it inside. He twists his wrist and wriggles fingers, doing what he can to stretch Steve enough. However, when his fingers crook, Steve freezes before biting down on Bucky’s shoulder and muffling his yelling. Bucky rushes to remove his fingers as carefully as he can, thinking the third was too much for his Stevie. But Steve grabs his wrist and essentially holds Bucky’s hand still while he fucks himself on his fingers, moaning the whole time. 

“Do it again.” Steve begs, so Bucky crooks his fingers again. This time, he feels the spongy spot he brushes and watches Steve’s eyes roll back into his head. “Fuck, Bucky, yessss.” Steve cries, before Bucky can manage to press his lips to Steve’s, quietening him with a kiss. Steve’s mouth is slack as he attempts to kiss back, moans and whimpers spilling out. “S-so close Buck, p-please, wan-wanna cum so b-bad.” His voice is breathy and cracking. So Bucky wraps his hand around Steve’s dick and strokes him while he lets Steve fuck himself of the three fingers still inside, still crooking to find that magical spot.

Steve resumes biting into Bucky’s shoulder to try and stay quiet, the pleasure overpowering him. He only lasts about a minute before he’s almost screaming, spilling his hot cum onto his chest and Bucky’s hand. Once the flow has stopped, Bucky removes his hand and pulls Steve into a hug, kissing all over his face and neck. Steve can’t stop laughing, almost giggling really, before pushing Bucky onto his back and grabbing the Vaseline.

He coats Bucky’s dick liberally before straddling his waist and pressing the dick to his hole.

“Y’sure, Stevie? We don’t gotta.” Bucky says. But Steve just wriggles his hips a little, teasing Bucky.

“You know you want all this, Buck.” And then Steve’s sliding down Bucky’s dick and doesn’t stop until he hits the base. Bucky’s eyes fly open and he gasps. He’s slept with women before (he ain’t gonna lie, there’s been loads), but they don’t feel nearly as good as Steve does. Even after fucking himself on Bucky’s finger, he’s still tighter than any of them could’ve hoped to be. It’s as if Steve’s ass was made for his dick.

Steve takes a few moments to breathe and adjust. It’s not that it hurts; it’s just a bit uncomfortable with a slight burning sensation. Once he feels the burn subside, he begins to circle his hips, moving Bucky’s dick inside of him, trying to find that spot again. 

Bucky’s biting into his bottom lip as he stares up at Steve. The light behind his head makes him look like he has a halo.

“God Stevie, so perfect, so pretty, so mine.” Steve can feel himself blushing, his cheeks and chest growing hot. Bucky’s hip thrust shallowly as Steve circles, and soon he’s hitting Steve’s prostate head on. Their movements are still slow, still about the love between them. There isn’t that sense of desperation that was there before. They stare into each others’ eyes as little noises escape them. Then Steve, his perfect Steve, opens his mouth.

“I want you to fuck me hard, Buck. Make me yours.” And that sets off a switch in Bucky’s head. He grabs Steve’s hips and flips them, remaining inside, so that Steve’s flat on his back. Steve’s pupils are blown as he looks up at Bucky, seeming breathless. Bucky then grabs each knee and forces them to Steve’s chest. Steve’s nodding, mumbling things like “yeah” and “please”. Bucky leans over to give him a kiss. The moment their lips touch, Bucky starts thrusting into Steve. Steve’s hands shoot for Bucky’s back, holding him close as he thrusts, getting harder and faster. 

“Ya feel so good, Stevie. Wanna stay like this forever.” Bucky compliments, making Steve moan more. “You like bein’ my good boy, Stevie, huh?” Steve nods feverishly, moaning around his words.

“Yeah, so good for ya Buck, always good for ya.” He babbles. Steve’s getting off on the praise, his cock head already wet with precum again. “Want you deeper, harder. Give it to me, Buck! Won’t break.” Bucky thinks he’s so pushy like this, but he loves it. Bucky loves Steve telling him what to do, how he wants it. He wants this to be good for Steve. He’s always been protective of Steve, and right now his heart wants to burst out of his chest.

Bucky thrusts as deep as he can, hips smacking into Steve’s ass. Steve’s moans are gaining in frequency, as Bucky continues slamming into Steve, his pace increasing with each thrust. Steve’s hands are flailing, can’t decide on where to touch Bucky. They go from his shoulders, to around his back, to his hips, and then his face. He pulls Bucky down to meet his lips, and really lets his moans out, muffled by Bucky’s mouth. His hips are moving back to meet Bucky’s, forcing him to go harder and faster. Steve’s losing his mind, handing shooting to fist his cock.

“W-wanna cum, oh God, cum with me, Buck.” Honestly, Bucky wasn’t as close as Steve clearly was, but after that? He can’t last much longer, wanting to please Steve. Steve begins squeezing his inner muscles around Bucky, making him choke on his breath. Now he feels as desperate as Steve looks, going all out with his thrusts. He’s going as hard and fast as he can, and Steve’s basically screaming into Bucky’s mouth. His hand flies over his dick, essentially a blur. They’re both on the edge.  
“Gonna, oh God, Bucky, cum with me.” Steve manages between the moans before he shoots his load all over his chest, and Steve cuming is the hottest thing Bucky’s ever seen. His inner muscles clench tight and Bucky’s moaning now too. “Cum in me, Buck, please.” Steve begs, and that’s when Bucky can’t hang on any longer. His hips stutter as he releases into Steve, holding him close as he does so, kissing him hard. Once they’re both spent, Bucky moves aside so he doesn’t collapse on Steve, his dick slipping out as he does so.

“Wow, Stevie.” It’s all Bucky can say, and Steve laughs.

“Yeah.” He says, tiredly. He rolls over and curls into Bucky, face in the crook of his neck. Bucky holds him close, eyes dropping closed. He lets himself relax in this position for a few moments, before getting up. Steve makes whimpering noises, hands reaching out for Bucky with his eyes still closed.  
“I’ll be right back.” Bucky tells him with a kiss, and Steve nods, going back to laying there. Bucky makes his way into the bathroom, grabbing a face cloth and running it under warm water. He returns to their room and cleans up Steve’s chest and Bucky’s cum which is spilling slowly from Steve’s hole. Bucky’s dick gives a twitch in interest. “Wish I could draw as good as you, Stevie. Wanna capture ya right like this, all fucked out with my cum leaking from ya.” Steve moans, eyes opening to stare at Bucky.

“Either fuck me again, or come to bed.” Steve says. While Bucky is tempted to take him again, he’s pretty worn out and ready to sleep. So he returns the face cloth to the bathroom and curls up in bed with Steve.

“I love ya, punk.” Bucky says, kissing Steve’s ear.

“Love ya too, jerk.” And they drift off to sleep in each other’s arms, dorky grins on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr - letskissandtellanawfultruth.tumblr.com


End file.
